


The Clock That Changed Life

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Background Relationships, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: James is reluctant to come out, but when Draco gets cursed, he realises what's truly important to him.





	The Clock That Changed Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_nextgen_fest

"Still with that clock," James said as he entered Draco's study. He hated this room. It was filled with dark objects sent by Gringotts, which occupied Draco's time. James didn't mind the Dark Arts, Draco was obviously good at what he did and made the world a better place. On the other hand, he hated the time Draco spent in this room. "You've been working on it for ages."

"Two days," came the answer. "I understand that it might feel like forever to you, but it's still two days, and besides you should be thinking of other things. Don't you have the stag party tonight?" Draco cast a spell on the clock and finally approached James and kissed him. "You look-"

"Gorgeous, amazing, sexy?"

Draco laughed. "One day, you'll let me finish the sentence and actually give you a compliment."

James shrugged. "I'd rather you keep kissing me." He sighed. "I can't believe I have this stupid party."

"Come on, it's not so bad. I understand that half of the guest list includes Slytherins, but your family will be there and plenty of other Gryffindors. I'm sure you'll have fun. In fact, don't have too much fun."

It was James's turn to laugh. "Do you think that I might forget that I'm gay and go after the strippers Al hired? Doubt it. They are all women."

Draco shook his head. "Fine, then be the responsible one and make sure Scorpius doesn't do anything stupid. Lucy will hex his balls off if he remembers that he's straight and goes after the strippers."

"Now, you want me to be the adult in this mess, how terribly cruel of you," James answered as he put a hand around Draco's waist and rested his head against Draco's shoulder. "I wish you could be there."

"I don't think Scorpius would enjoy having his father at his stag party, but I understand and share the sentiment. Maybe after the wedding, we might consider coming out," Draco said softly. "We can be together, we don't have to hide all the time, and I can be with you."

James tensed, but didn't move. "I can't."

Draco sighed. "Why? No one cares if you're gay. Is this some Muggle thing?"

James raised his eyes and frowned. "Why would I care about Muggles?"

Draco finally pulled away. "I have no idea, that's the problem. We've been together for over a year and you still won't say why we can't come out. It has never been a problem in our world, so I assume that it was maybe a Muggle or Muggleborn thing, your aunt-"

"Aunt Hermione wouldn't care," James said. "She's probably the only one who wouldn't care."

"Then what? Is it me? Is it so terrible that you're dating me?" Draco asked.

James sighed. "No, of course not. If that were the problem, I would have come out before you. It's- it's a Weasley thing. Lily and Hugo were both engaged at nineteen. Lucy is getting married to Scorpius in the morning. Everyone else is married. It's fine to be gay. It's not fine to be a Weasley or a Potter and not be married with a brood."

He almost went to Draco but then decided to take a seat. It was the only way to stop the urge to go to his lover. If he did, he might just give in, because Draco looked miserable. "Look at Uncle Charlie. I'm pretty sure he's gay, but he went to Romania and basically avoids the entire family. It's easier to do that than tell them. I don't want to move to Romania," he said, smiling when he saw Draco's lip twitch. "We're lucky that you have this big manor. No one knows that I'm here and we get to spend our time together," James pointed out.

"Do you understand that that's not true? I might live here, but everything still belongs to my father. The house-elves report to him and Mother. They do know that you're here," Draco answered.

James got up, tensing once more. "You mean-"

"I mean that they know," Draco repeated. "But don't worry, they wouldn't be so rude as to bring it up. Well, unless you annoy Father, in which case he might, but only in private. They won't tell your parents, so you can relax."

James shook his head. "You truly know how to get me in the party mood. Truly."

Draco didn't seem impressed by the answer. "I'm sorry to come between you and a good time. I might just want to spend the rest of my life with you, but let's not do that, because we can't _possibly_ tell your parents."

"Draco-"

Draco shook his head. "Not tonight, Jamie. I'm not in the mood. Tomorrow it's my son's wedding and I won't let you ruin it for me. I will be happy for him and Lucy. I will smile, I will enjoy every moment of it, I will eat, I will drink and I will dance, and I wish we could do all those things together, but I won't let you stop me from doing them. So go have fun tonight and tomorrow we'll pretend that we barely know each other, Albus will make jokes about how he's the only Potter I can stand, and you can live in denial."

"Can I stay? After the wedding, I mean. Can I stay here?" James asked.

Draco sighed, but nodded. "Of course you can."

"We can even dance together."

"It's not the same."

James hugged Draco again. "I know. I'm sorry. Just- give me more time, please. Because I do want that forever with you. I'll even be a proper Weasley and go down on one knee at the most inopportune time with lots of people around and thoroughly embarrass you by putting you on the spot."

Draco chuckled. "You don't have to go that far. I'll be happy with telling your family."

James shook his head. "Sorry, we can't have that. When I do something, I jump right in," he said, grinning, before becoming serious again. "Just a little while longer."

"It's a good thing that I love you and can't say no to you. Now go, before I change my mind and decide to be angry with you."

James grinned. "You can never stay angry with me. You love me too much, and now I'm leaving for real, before they think I'm skipping the stag party. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The wedding went fine and James got to spend the night at the manor, but there was no discussion the next morning, or the morning after, or the one after that. In fact, over a week had passed and Draco hadn't mentioned coming out again, which suited James just fine. In fact, as he got ready to go to the Burrow for someone's anniversary party (he couldn't keep track anymore), he thought that he'd be happy if he'd never have to discuss coming out again.

When he got to the Burrow, most of the family was already there and seated for dinner. Not seeing Albus was normal. With his schedule at St. Mungo's, he worked strange hours and he also used it to avoid parties. What was very strange was seeing Aunt Fleur alone. "Where's Uncle Bill? Is he all right?"

"Oui, chérie, he's at St. Mungo's, researching a cursed clock for Gringotts. Draco was working with it and got hit with the hex. They took him to hospital," Fleur explained.

"Albus stayed there as well to be with Scorpius," Ginny put in.

"I love how it's Albus and not Lucy," Audrey said with a chuckle. "My poor daughter has to fight Albus to have time with her new husband."

"Victoria must feel the same, although I still can't believe my son married Parkinson's daughter," Ginny said with a shake of her head.

"Who cares about that?" James snapped. "What happened to Draco? Is he all right? What's wrong with him? Will he-?" The stream of questions was cut off when heart began racing. His breathing became harsher and he started to feel dizzy. He brought his hand to his chest but he was shaking.

Ginny rushed to get to him. "It's okay, baby. It's just a panic attack. You know what to do." She looked up. "Mum, I know it's hard to watch him like this, but he'll be fine. Just don't touch him. He doesn't like it." She smiled at James and kept talking in that same calm tone. "The one time you can get away with this family not touching you. Should we go outside? Get some air?"

James nodded. "Yes." He closed his eyes for a moment and then got up. Harry opened the door before he even got there and then the cold air hit him, forcing him to take a deep breath and then another and another and slowly the gloomy feeling of impending death went away. "How long?"

"It lasted about five minutes," Ginny said. "You haven't had one of these in a while."

"I know. I just- I need to go to St. Mungo's. Can you tell everyone that I'm leaving?"

"We'll come with you." Ginny looked at her husband. "Harry, let them know we're leaving with Jamie. I know you don't get two attacks in a row, but as I said, it's been a while. I just want to make sure that you're all right."

"You know I can cope with them," James answered, although Harry was already going back inside to talk to the rest of the family.

"I know you can, but indulge your mother," she said with a smile, "and besides, your father can get us to see Malfoy even though it's after hours and we're not family."

James chuckled. "I guess we can use the Chosen One to our advantage for once."

"Once?" Harry said as he came outside. "I remember when you were ten and decided to go to every store in Diagon Alley and told them that your daddy would come back to pay for everything you took."

"To be fair, Albus came up with that, but he wasn't brave enough to do it," he answered.

"My Slytherin and Gryffindor, plotting together." Harry smiled. "Ready to go?" 

James nodded and all three Disapparated. As his mother had predicted, his father presence let them into the hospital despite the late hour. They were directed to the private room that Gringotts shared with the Ministry for when their employees were hurt on the job. Unlike the regular wards, this room had only three beds. When they went inside, only one bed was occupied.

James looked at Draco. He seemed to be asleep, but he was pale, paler than normal. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy stood on one side, while Albus, Victoria, Scorpius and Lucy stood on the other side. "How is he?"

"Why is he here?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa smiled at James while she put a hand on Lucius' arm. "They have petrified him while they try and find a cure."

"The hex seems to age and de-age him at incredible fast speed. We can't even find a pattern. Keeping him petrified keeps it from happening," Albus explained. "If they didn't petrify him, he could end up being any age, and that if the constant change wouldn't kill him first."

James looked at his brother and knew that there was more. Albus joked and teased, but never gave a straight answer unless things were serious. "And what aren't you saying?"

"That we can't keep him like this forever. We have days at best," he admitted with a sigh.

James shook his head. "No, it can't- we need more time- I promised him-"

Narcissa stepped closer to James. "Draco is strong and he's survived much worse. Besides Gringotts has ways to find cures. Just remember that." 

James bit lip and nodded. "Thank you," he said, before hugging her tight, and ignoring the stiffness. Draco used to tense like that at the beginning, but he'd gotten used to the touches. She seemed to be much the same, because after a few heartbeats she put her arms around him.

"Merlin, what in bleeding hell is happening?" Lucius snapped.

"Oh Grandfather, you know what's happening," Scorpius said with a smile.

"For once, I'm in agreement with Lucius," Harry said. "What's happening?"

Ginny sighed and shook her head, before kissing Harry's cheek. "I don't know how you can be so good at your job and so blind at the same time."

"No, Mum," Albus said, "we're just as confused."

James let go of Narcissa and had to go past Lucius to sit on the side of the bed. He ran his fingers over Draco's cheeks, and his heart broke a little. He was so cold and rigid, showing none of the many emotions that James had learned to recognise. "He's been trying to get me to come out for months," he said, softly. "I thought just you knew," he said looking at Narcissa and Lucius. "Because of the house-elves."

Narcissa smiled. "Is that what he told you? I'll tell you a secret. Draco is terrible at keeping secrets from us. He told us-" She looked at Lucius.

"Two months after they got together," Lucius finished. "Or actually he waxed poetically about you two. It was revolting. Truly horrible."

James chuckled. "Sorry." He looked at Scorpius. "Did he tell you as well?"

Scorpius shook his head. "Aunt Bella did. She thought that if she told me that my father was dating a Potter I'd hate him. Apparently ghosts aren't that smart or she'd have figured out that I'm fine with your family. I've been your brother's best friend and he mine for the past decade."

"And yet you didn't tell me," Albus said.

Scorpius shrugged. "It wasn't about us or Jamie, but about my father."

"So who told Mum?" Albus asked.

"No one," she said.

"I didn't even know he was gay," Harry put in. "How long have you suspected?"

Ginny thought back. "I think I realised it when he was eight. Remember that summer that Oliver came over and brought his son over? Jamie only had eyes for him, but I didn't think children should worry about sexuality. Then he went to school and started playing Quidditch and I figured he'd tell us when he was ready, and then he started talking about Malfoy and after a while he became Draco." She grinned at Harry. "When's the last time you called him Draco?"

"Never."

"Exactly my point," she said, smiling.

"But I call Lucius by his name." Harry grinned when he heard all the groans from every person present. "Hermione would say that your logic is faulty."

"Hermione would cuff the back of your head," Ginny answered.

James leaned over. "Did you hear that? You'll laugh your arse off when you wake up and find out that my mum knew before I did that I'm gay and that apparently everyone knows that we're together, but you have to hang on until they find the cure. Uncle Bill will find it, you know he will, because I can't lose you. You have to get well so we can do all those things that you keep saying, but before we do, you can tell me what an idiot I've been. I know I have. I love you so much and we've wasted a whole year, because I was too afraid."

Narcissa squeezed his shoulder. "You haven't wasted anything. He loves you and you love him, and that's all that matters." She stopped when there was a knock on the door and a mediwitch came in informing that they would have to leave and only one person could remain.

"I'll stay," James said before anyone else could volunteer. Luckily for him, no one argued with him.

* * *

"How was practice?" 

They'd been taking turns for the last two days, the two of them and Lucius and Scorpius. James wished that he could stay full time, but he couldn't miss practice. He'd just left the stadium and was still in his Puddlemere United uniform. "Coach says that I'm not paying attention enough."

Narcissa smiled a little. "Pay enough attention to avoid an accident. We don't need both of you in here." She got up and kissed Draco's forehead. "I'll see you later, darling."

"I'll firecall you if there's any news."

"And I'll be sending food with one of the house-elves." She picked up her cloak and put her on, but before she could leave, Bill Weasley came in. "Anything?"

Bill nodded. "At least I think so. I gave the counter-curse to the Healer in charge. She is reviewing it with her colleagues; she said about thirty minutes. They want to make sure that I didn't overlook anything. She says it'll look bad if she ends up killing one of her patients by mistake."

James rolled his eyes. "Not the time to joke, Uncle Bill."

Bill grinned. "Draco keeps saying that I have the worst sense of humour."

James chuckled. "Of course he does. How you two work together and not hate each other is beyond me?"

Bill shrugged. "Hate takes too much energy and we do work together well." 

Narcissa didn't look too impressed with the discussion, but she was still smiling at the news. "Right, while you two blather on, I'll go home and let Lucius and Scorpius know. We'll be back before they wake him up."

Bill walked her out, before taking a seat by the bed. He summoned another chair and gestured for James to sit down. "So you finally told your parents. About time."

James frowned. "You knew?"

Bill laughed, before snapping his mouth shut. "Wait, you're serious! Jamie, in the past year, every time I've shown up at Draco's for work, you were there regardless of the time. Did you really think that I was buying that you were just stopping by at seven in the morning or past midnight? Actually, don't answer that. Sometimes, you don't even sound like Ginny's son. She can lie like a pro. You're more like Ron, who sounds guilty even when he's not doing anything wrong."

"Draco will laugh his arse off when he wakes up," James said, sulking. "He keeps telling me that I shouldn't worry, but-"

"You're worse than your Uncle Charlie," Bill said with a sigh.

"You know he's gay?"

Bill smacked the back of James' head. "That's my little brother. Of course I know. I thought everyone knew. I keep telling him to stop pretending and just bring us home a boyfriend."

"But what about Gran?"

Bill chuckled. "Your grandmother knows, and at this point, she'll be happy that he has someone and is not alone. Jamie, love, no one cares who you love as long as you are happy. Grandpa might be a little upset because it's a Malfoy, but he'll get over it. Lucy did marry Scorpius."

"So I've been a real idiot, making him hide for absolute no reason," he said with a sigh.

"Draco knows that most of the family knows about you two. The fact that he knows and still gives you the time to come to terms with it tells me that he cares a great deal for you." He squeezed James' shoulder. "You can make it up to him after he's better."

James grinned. "I'm not sure if dinner at the Burrow qualifies as making it up to him or as cruel and unusual punishment."

"A little bit of both?"

James nodded, before resting his head against Bill's shoulder. "Thank you." His voice was as soft as a feather. "For this and for finding the counter-curse. I don't know what I'd have done without him."

"Cheer up, Jamie. A few more minutes and then you can tell him all the things that you're feeling."

The few minutes ended up being close to an hour, before the Healers were finally satisfied that the counter-curse would work and wouldn't hurt Draco in other, unexpected ways. James stood on a side, close to Bill while the spell was cast and Draco was unpetrified. The Healer helped Draco sit up. She cast more spells and asked more questions for what felt like hours, although it probably lasted less than five minutes. The moment the Healer left, James finally sat on the bed and leaned closer to hug Draco.

He could feel the hesitation from Draco as he slowly hugged him back. "I will _so_ embarrass you the moment you least expect it. You scared the crap out of me and-"

"He outed himself in front of everyone," Scorpius finished with a grin. "It was amazing, mostly because he thought that no one knew, meanwhile only Mr. Potter and Albus seemed to have missed it, while everyone else knew. And Dad, if you do that again, I will personally hex you."

Draco chuckled. "I promise not to try and get myself hexed while working every again, but you know it's part of the job. I can't let Bill being the only one who gets hexed."

"Only a few times, and I've been doing this much longer than you," Bill said, but he was grinning. "Eargit says that maybe this is why we need to work together."

"Tell Eargit that if we do, he can't complain that he's paying two people to do the job," Draco answered with a touch of amusement in his voice. "And besides, we'll get bored that way."

Narcissa sighed. "Why can't you find a normal job, a safe one? Or use our money to entertain yourself? Buy a newspaper."

"We own one already," Scorpius said.

"Buy a second one, buy a Quidditch team," Narcissa answered. "Or do nothing. That's safer."

"I'm all right, Mother. Really. Besides, I was safe. I knew Bill would find the solution. It's what we do. Now why don't you all go home and get some rest? You've heard the Healer, if there are no problems, I can go home in the morning. There's really no reason for all of you to stay," Draco said.

Scorpius grinned. "I think Dad wants us out of the way."

"I think your father needs rest and you should be home with your wife," Narcissa interjected. "Same for Mr. Weasley. I promised James food earlier this evening. I'll make sure that there's enough for two."

"And chocolate biscuits?" Draco said with a grin.

"With plenty of chocolate, I promise, darling."

They all said their goodbyes while James made himself comfortable on the bed sitting next to Draco. He stayed quiet until they were finally alone. "You're so spoiled. Your mother still plans their meals according to what you like."

"With plenty of chocolate," Draco said unashamed. "It's a parent thing. It doesn't matter how old Scorpius is, he will always be my baby and the same applies to me and my mother."

"Trust me, it's a Malfoy thing," James answered. "Gran is wonderful and her cooking is amazing, but she's never going to make a menu based on her kids' preferences. Neither would my mum. You eat what's on the table and if you don't like it there's bread and butter."

"Having house-elves helps," Draco answered, before squeezing James shoulder. "Should we keep talking about food or should we try something more important? Are you all right?"

"Shouldn’t I be asking that? You could have died, Draco. If Uncle Bill-" He buried his head against the crook of Draco's neck. "I could have lost you. I was so afraid that he wouldn't find the counter-curse in time."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you and I am careful, but sometimes accidents happen and Gringotts is prepared for that. We do have very good curse-breakers and time tuners to help us find the counter-curse in time. We don't rely on luck."

"I know. You've told me before, which is probably why I wasn't freaking out completely, but it's still hard to sit here, watch you petrified and wait for someone else to do something."

Draco smiled. "The ultimate nightmare for a Gryffndor: sitting and waiting with nothing to fight and slay." He kissed James' temple. "This is why I asked if you're all right. I know how hard it'd be for you. And apparently you came out while I was asleep. I should be upset that I didn't get the pleasure to observe the entire thing."

James sniggered. "It's okay; you can laugh now, since apparently everyone knew. Only Dad and Albus seemed not to have realised it, but Albus claims that it's only because he was too busy with his own engagement and marriage to worry about me. On the other hand, he knew I was gay and so did Mum. Lily laughed at me before asking me if I seriously thought it was a secret. Come to think of it, that was Uncle Bill's reaction."

Draco bit his lip trying not to laugh. "Jamie, last time Bill came to the house, you had just taken a shower, barely dressed and hair still wet at seven in the morning, having breakfast with me. He'd have to be blind and stupid not to know what was happening."

"You could have pointed out all the people who knew! Maybe I wouldn't have fought so hard to keep it a secret," James pointed out.

"Nothing I could have said would have made a difference, because you weren't ready and while I was nudging, I didn't want to push you out of the closet," he said with a smile. "It also doesn't matter anymore, because now they know and we don't have to hide anymore."

"I will embarrass you when I propose," James said.

Draco kissed him properly. "If that's a threat, it's the nicest threat I've ever heard, because I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." 

James beamed. "I love you."

"Love you, too." 

Married life wouldn't be easy. They were too different, from different generations, approaching the world in opposite ways and yet, in that hospital room, they eagerly waited to start the next step in their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
